warframefandomcom-20200222-history
The Sergeant
| abilities = Flash Bang | clonedflesh = | flesh = 500 | fossilized = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = | shield = | protoshield = 1,000 | ferritearmor = 150 | alloyarmor = | baseexperience = 1,500 | baselevel = 1 | spawnlevel = 15 | specialbodyparts = Head: 2.0x | codex_scans = 3 | other_drops = Morphics Component Blueprints Elysium Blue Pigment }} The Sergeant, formerly known as Sgt. Nef Anyo before , is the final boss of Phobos system, formerly Mars. He is in charge of the Corpus solar rail systems, using them to obtain Cryopods with dormant Warframes for resale to rogue scientists and splinter groups. When confronted by the player during the mission, he has a very aggressive tone towards the Tenno and warns the player that they are making a fatal mistake by attempting his assassination. He also may demand information regarding Orokin secrets, or make fun of the player's Warframe or teammates. He can be found on the mission Iliad. After defeating him and completing the mission, you will receive a Neuroptics, Chassis or Systems blueprint. The Sergeant has an increased chance to drop Morphics upon death. Appearance The Sergeant resembles a Sniper Crewman, though with some aesthetic differences, such as being slightly larger and having a black suit instead of a yellow one, a red visor and red markings on his helmet. Strategy The Sergeant, like his Sniper Crewman counterpart, tends to exploit hide-and-snipe tactics as opposed to the head-on-assault of most bosses. Offensively, he wields a rifle, which has a very low fire rate but extremely high damage, capable of knocking down players. He also has the ability to turn invisible using a Flash Bang that he throws at his feet; however, the objective marker will give away his position while he is invisible. Defensively, his shield is weak, but its regeneration is almost constant. Anything more than a moment without him taking damage will allow his shields to recharge fully, which means his shield can regenerate between melee strikes. Also, when coming out of his Flash Bang ability, his shield will be fully charged due to him not receiving any damage while invisible (except for melee damage, which is arguably hard to inflict as the Sergeant is constantly moving while invisible). Abilities Tips *'The Sergeant's' is capable of dealing extremely high damage, but it bears low fire rate with projectile travel time in return, keep moving from cover to cover to avoid being shot. *Just like all Corpus, the Sergeant's shield is weak to , and increased . **Alternatively, you can use damage to bypass his shield completely. For example, a fully modded based on Toxin damage can take the Sergeant down in as little as one shot or Maxed Strength on Mesa's can take him in one shot. *You can reveal his weak point by shooting off his helmet. Shooting his head will deal increased damage. *You can track his location while he's cloaked with his blue objective marker, the aura or the mod . **Electrifying and flaming him will also leave the elemental after effects without actually seeing him. **Bleeding caused by damage can also serve the same purpose though the effect is harder to spot. *Shooting him with a weapon with travel time like and can damage and show him his location, as the projectiles stick on the invisible Sergeant (In the case of throwing knives, the light trails from the weapon will follow the boss). *Resorting to melee attacks is a good strategy as it will still hurt the cloaked Sergeant, while preventing his shields from recharging. (Bug) This can also be used to easily solo his boss fight, as melee blows will prevent the Sergeant from firing his Lanka or counter-meleeing and the weapon is harder to use in close quarters. *Key to avoiding damage when getting up close is taking advantage of the boss room terrain or using your Warframe abilities. Ambushing or closing distance quickly will prevent him from getting off many shots at you. Utilizing Warframe Abilities * and can cloak before reaching him to prevent him becoming invisible, giving a huge span of time to cut him down without retaliation. * 's is not recommended in this fight, his shield is relatively weak and it recharges almost instantly. *As mentioned above, abilities that can quickly cover ground such as 's or 's are useful for quickly closing distance with him for melee attacks in addition to doing direct damage. * 's can target him even if he is invisible. Quotes The Sergeant, like many bosses, has unique taunts. Here is a list of them: *''"In pods you have come, In caskets you will go!"'' *''"Is this a gathering of the freaks?"'' *''"I'm only just warming up."'' *''"This is your final warning, (player name). Leave this system at once."'' *''"You call that skill? (clan name) should be ashamed!"'' *''"Orokin knowledge/secrets cannot remain secret forever! Start talking!"'' *''"That (Warframe) would look great hanging on my wall."'' *''"I grow tired of waiting, (player name). Will you face me?"'' *''"Fashion victims about to become murder victims"'' Trivia *Supposedly, Nef Anyo will be the next boss to be revamped. However, this was "confirmed" before Nef Anyo was renamed to The Sergeant. Concept art depicted The Sergeant floating on a platform while being accompanied by his Nephew Derf Anyo. It is unknown if Derf is the nephew of The Sergeant or the Nef Anyo revealed in Operation: False Profit. **It is likely that The Sergeant is just a placeholder until the complete revamp of Nef Anyo is ready to be implemented, most likely in the aftermath of Operation: False Profit. *The Sergeant is in charge of the Corpus solar rail systems and has been using them to obtain Cryopods with dormant Warframes for resale to rogue scientists and splinter groups. He was targeted for assassination so that the Cryopods can be rescued. *Despite being the second Corpus boss after the Jackal, due to his vulnerability to shock damage, low shields, and low health, he is arguably the weakest boss in the game. *At first, Nef Anyo had a red visor, but it was changed to a blue one like regular crewmen at some point. So far, his visor has gone from red to blue to red and back to blue again over the updates. His visor is now red again for the time being, along with red markings on the helmet. *Prior to , there was a glitch where when The Sergeant cloaked himself, he never uncloaked again, making it difficult to fight him without an Enemy Radar. *As of The Sergeant is the only boss who does not have an opening cinematic. *So far the only non-robotic Corpus bosses are The Sergeant and Alad V. *As of , he has received a new look with red patterns on his helmet and can speak with the normal Corpus Crewman's language. *His visual transmissions contain little animation, and simply portray his static 3D model in the idle stance commonly used by Corpus humanoids. This is likely because crewmen have no speaking animation. *Similar to Tyl Regor and Ambulas, The Sergeant does not drop any rare mods. Bugs *The Sergeant has two entries for in the Codex drop table. *Sometimes, with high latency issues, you are able to disarm The Sergeant, however he will still act as if he had his Lanka as he holds the stun baton like his rifle. *Interestingly, when The Sergeant appears as the main focus of a Sortie, he will be referred to as "Nef Anyo" in the description. Patch History }} de:Der Sergeant es:El Sargento fr:Le Sergent Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Boss Category:Corpus